


Test Subject

by ToxicRadiation



Category: Blood Lad
Genre: Arguing, Experimentation, Fights, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicRadiation/pseuds/ToxicRadiation
Summary: Concerned for his brother, Staz goes to investigate and ends up getting more than he signed up for.





	Test Subject

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it's not sexual experimentation. Sorry I guess?  
> Also my formatting is a bit off because I copy and paste everything from google docs and I'm too lazy to fix it...

Gray, heavy stones surrounded him on all sides. Moss with a strange blackish hue crept over them. The hanging lights cast small dim circles throughout the room. He sat directly under one of the lamps, but was still forced to squint and readjust his glasses. The action was repetitive and robotic. It didn’t disrupt his work even once. He leaned forward in the old wooden chair and it groaned. The random noise in the silent atmosphere didn’t startle him. He kept his focus, as if there had never been a sound. The chemicals on the old table before him, gave off a sour smell. At this point it no longer bothered him. Nothing in this grey dim dungeon did, except for the problem at hand.  
“You ever gonna come upstairs and eat?” asked an echoing voice belonging to Staz, a young man of about 18. When his brother failed to answer him he rolled his eyes. “You’ve been down here for a week straight. I don’t know what you’re working on but--”  
Braz waved at Staz without looking up. Staz frowned and jumped down the three remaining stairs. When he hit the dungeon floor, dust flew up into the air in wisps. He walked over to Braz with heavy steps. Braz didn’t turn, flinch or react in any way. He simply held a slim test tube in his hand and began to gently swirl its contents in small circles.  
When Staz reached his brother, he grabbed the collar of Braz’s shirt. The white button up filled both of Staz’s fists and he lifted its wearer out of his chair with ease. The toes of Braz’s dress shoes lightly kissed the floor as he found himself suddenly looking at his brother’s face. Braz smiled and tightened his grip on the test tube he was still holding.   
“Look asshole, the only reason I’m down here bothering to talk to you in this pit of yours, is because you’re worrying Liz. She said you won’t acknowledge anyone and she doesn’t know if you’re taking care of yourself,” Staz said nearly red in the face. “That’s our little sister. She’s only fucking 9 years old. She shouldn’t be worrying about your ass,” he added as he threw Braz back in the chair he’d been sitting in. Staz turned away from his brother and mumbled, “I know you like to focus on...whatever it is you do focus on, but doing this isn’t like you.”   
Braz dusted himself off and slowly stood up. He repositioned his glasses and placed the test tube down safely. Braz’s sly smile was gone. It was replaced with his usual scowl. “You’re right. I…” Braz trailed off for a moment and grabbed a different test tube that had a red liquid with shiny yellow bits in it. “I haven’t been fair to Liz. I became so engrossed in my work that I didn’t even realize how distant I’ve been,” Braz said. He looked away from the test tube and saw that Staz was still facing away from him. Braz picked up a beaker with a clear liquid in it and carefully poured some of the contents of the test tube in. The mixture gave off a little puff of yellow smoke, when Braz inhaled it it made him cough. He covered his mouth with his inner arm.  
Staz ran his hand down the wall near the staircase and asked, “Are you alright? There’s weird mold or whatever on the walls. If you’re going to spend so much time down here, why not make sure it isn’t going to kill you?” He looked at the residue on his fingers and continued, “Yeah you haven’t been fair to Liz. You know how she idolizes you. You’re going to have to make it up to her,” Staz said. He turned around to see Braz still coughing. At this point Braz had set down the glassware he was holding and was sitting on the edge of the table, still covering his mouth.   
Staz frowned and asked again, “Are you dying? You’re turning red.”   
Braz slowly shook his head and then motioned with his free hand to a group of beakers behind him on the table.   
“What? Something in the beakers?” Staz asked.  
Braz nodded and rasped, “Sstaz...comee….oon.”  
“Alright. Alright,” Staz responded as he ran over to the table and looked at his brother. “You want me to hand you one? Which one? You’re not exactly being super clear.”  
Braz turned to look at the beakers as best he could while coughing and managed to say, “Bbrown…”  
Staz looked down at them and sighed, “Good thing there’s only one brown one.” Staz picked it up and handed it to Braz. Braz grabbed it with his free hand and held it under his nose as best he could. He was coughing too hard to get even a tiny whiff of the liquid. Braz threw it against the wall near the stairs where Staz had been standing. The glass shattered and the brown runny liquid splashed onto the wall and floor.  
“What-what the fuck Braz? It smells like fucking shit in here now. Why the hell--”  
“I broke the beaker so I could breathe again Staz. It does smell terrible though,” Braz said pushing up his glasses. “How embarrassing. To inhale a little bit of what I’ve been working on by mistake,” he mumbled to himself. He turned to the glassware he’d put down when he first started coughing. Braz picked up the beaker, covered the top with one hand and began looking for a cork stopper on the table. A few moments later he found it and sealed up the beaker. Braz looked over at Staz who was holding his nose and glaring at him.  
“Oh. You’re still here Staz? I thought with the smell and all you would have gone back upstairs,” Braz said.  
Staz’s right eye twitched and he responded, “You’re not even going to thank me for handing you the beaker? ...What the hell is this horrible shit you’re mixing? And what about Liz?”  
Braz was standing over the table and now had a syringe in his hand. Once Staz mentioned Liz’s name Braz looked up with his thumb on the plunger of the syringe. His sly smiled returned again and he said, “You’re right. Thank you for knowing your colors and saving me from suffocation.” Braz stuck the syringe into another beaker with a silver liquid in it and slowly pushed the plunger down. “My work is my business, but if you’re so interested in it you can certainly help out.”  
“I don’t want to help you with whatever this is,” Staz quickly replied as he slammed a hand down on the table. The glassware shook, but Braz didn’t even flinch. He calmly filled the syringe with the strange silver liquild. “I want you to put the beakers down and go tell our sister you’re okay,” Staz ordered. Braz lifted the syringe out of the beaker, looked at the tip and his smile widened.  
“I’ll fix everything with Liz. Just as you said I should earlier. You don’t need to worry about that. What you might want to pay attention to is how you feel after this,” Braz said as he grabbed Staz’s arm that was espoused from slamming the table. Before Staz even knew what was going on, he felt a sharp pinch in his arm. He reflexively pulled it from his brother’s grasp and looked from his arm to Braz in disbelief.   
“I’m going to fucking kill you I swear,” Staz said (make him grab Braz or something). I don’t know what this stuff is supposed to do but-”  
“If you kill me, you’ll never know.


End file.
